This relates generally to microelectronic memories.
Examples of microelectronic memories include flash memories, electrically erasable programmable read only memories, phase change memories, dynamic random access memories, and static random access memories. Each of these memories are generally accessed by a host device. In some cases, these memories may store information which is confidential or sensitive. Thus, it may be desirable to preclude unauthorized persons from accessing this information.